Christmas Time!
by shypriestes
Summary: The gundam fighters are reunited to celebrate Christmas and New Years Eve, and wonderful things happen ...DomonRain
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam , if I did I would be a millionaire . Nevertheless I have used the characters of the anime series and turned them into one happy family. The idea of writing this fanfic came from the fact that Christmas is here , and I was just curious on how these characters would celebrate it. Even though Domon and Rain may not be intend to be Christian/Catholic (nor any other religion) at least they celebrate New Year's eve. _

The end of the 13th gundam fight represented not only the survival of the living species but also a new life for Domon Kasshu. During the past months he and Rain had a beautiful relationship in which Domon had learned a great deal about love and trust. Now that the year was over the Japanese man had agreed to spend New year's evening with Chivodee and the other alliance members in New York , just to please Rain. She was extremely exited about being in Time Square , and Domon heard how the people re built the city and new skyscrapers emerged.

As they both walked in the airport a Santa Claus popped out of nowhere and wished them Merry Christmas. Rain smiled happily and Domons eyes were fixed upon her lips. He then smile as Santa gave him a big dally pop , and Rain dressed him with a Santa cap. "You think you're funny huh?"-said Domon with a smirk and started tickling her. "Get a room bro!" The voice was too familiar not to be recognized and as Domon turned around Sai Saici and the monks appeared in red and green colors. "Yo , Kasshu, glad you're here!" Chivodees voice alarmed Domon that his torture was just beginning and all the kisses from the girls made him dizzy. "Monsieur Kasshu!"-Miss Marie Louise exclaimed and George followed her with a Christmas teddy bear. Rain was hugged by all the guys and Domon blushed . "We couldn't miss the cowboy trip Mr. Kasshu"-said Natasha as Argo walked next to her and tried to smile. "Wow, "-Domon thought "am I glad to see them now !"

"You really know how to travel light Rain"-commented Chivodee as he carried her few bags to a room. "It's not that much I suppose but it makes us both happy" said Rain. Domon stepped in the room and jumped to the bed, kicking Chivodee out of it. Rain laughed and hugged Domon . "Mmmh" "Mmmmh what ?"-asked Domon. "I missed you" Rain smiled at the blushing Domon .

A few hours later Rain walked down a street called 5th Avenue. It was full of beautiful stores , colorful flowers and lots of Christmas decorations. Rain liked it …a lot! She was trying to find the perfect gift for Domon , even though she knew he wasn't much (not to say at all) into the Christmas spirit. Nonetheless in these few months they spent together she realized that Domon had a sensitive side well hidden under him but nonetheless he had it. Piles of shirts were searched through, all the perfumes on display, lots of candy boxes and nothing seemed good enough for him. Rain's face grew tired and disappointment was display on her eyes. She suddenly sat on a chair outside of a restaurant , and quickly some hot chocolate was poured in her cup. Rain started drinking it and it was delicious. She closed her eyes to taste it better and when she opened them some flurries were falling. "Snow is frozen rain" -she said and smiled , and left some bills on the table while running down street. She finally saw something that caught her attention. It was a little expensive but Rain just knew Domon would like it. She went inside the store ,and a few minutes later left with a box on her arms.

Meanwhile Domon Kasshu was extremely exhausted from dealing with Chivodee and Sai Saici all day in the kitchen. He had to say with them as Chivodee had decided that they were going to prepare the greatest dinner in the history of mankind. After chopping some onions Domon started crying and Chivodee, who was bathed in tomato sauce, started making fun of him. After that George stepped him and received a full onion splash on his face that was initially meant for Chivodee. "Food fight!" screamed Sai Saici and the fighters started throwing everything they could reach to each other. The kitchen was a big mess. Domon s onions made everybody cried and the peppers ended up as clips on Sais hair. George looked like a pumpkin with all Chivodees tomato sauce covered him , and even Domon was damped with Sais Chinese rice. When Argo stepped in the kitchen carrying the meat the fighters froze and a loud laugh was heard from the tough Russian man. Then they all laughed together and started cleaning up.

By the time Rain got there the food was made. Domon was resting on bed , eyes close and arms behind his head. She came in , leaned towards him and kissed him on the forehead. Immediately a smile colored Domons face and he said "Rain ." "Tomorrow is Christmas Domon " said Rain , trying to hint him with something but Domon turned to a side and kept quiet. Rain couldn't keep her big secret to herself and teasingly she said "I got you something." Domon snapped out of his dorm state and in less than 2 secs he was next to her . His eyes moved up and down , and a smirk appeared . "Tell me ." Rain quickly turned around and whispered "You have to wait til midnight" He hugged her and politely asked "Can't you tell me?"

_What is Rain's big surprise? Will Domon like it? Was the food any good? If you want to know make sure to read the second chapter !_


	2. Chapter 2

Rain kept on staring at him, looking at the way his hair fell on his face , how his nose seemed shaped by the shadows of the light , how his thin lips were always open when he waited for a reply. Domon asked again "What's my present?" Rain snapped out of it. "You know…the food smells great". Domon pulled her closer to him and she blushed. "Rain , tell me." "Oh Domon, don't be such a baby." "Me a baby?" "Yes , you! You'll like it , hopefully." Domon Kasshu wasn't giving up .He was going to find out what his present was.

Back in the dinning room the women were helping to set the table. George watched as Domon stayed on a corner , lost in his thoughts. At first it didn't surprise him but as the minutes passed George eventually walked up to him. "Domon" "Mhh?" "Have you gotten Miss Rain something?" Domon looked curiously at George, it never crossed his mind that he should get something for Rain. "No"- his reply was low . George looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder .Finally George said "Dinner's ready."

"Well, dig in people and Merry Christmas!"-Chivodees voice was the cue for everybody to start clapping and eating. Chivodee attacked the turkey plate while graciously Marie Louise drank some red wine. "You don't have to act like a pig , you know" said Sai Saici. "Well , he's one" said George and everybody laughed. Rain pleasantly said " We're very happy to be here Chivodee , thank you." Everybody then thanked the American who was too busy devouring his food and the night kept pleasant as the memorable jokes of Chivodee were heard and Sai Saicis new "love" battles too. "Who's the man!-asked Chivodee half drunk. "Do you really want us to answer that?" asked Natasha also a little drunk. Laughs were heard as everybody had a great night, and the drinks helped smooth the mood.

Around midnight Rain and Domon went up to their room where Domon would usually wait, for Rain to change, outside. This time Rain forced him in and closed the door. A little confused Domon looked at her but sat on the bed without saying a word. "Please don't be angry at me for keeping your surprise a secret Domon"-her shy voice sweeter up his heart and he managed to say "I'm not angry Rain". She looked at him and teasingly touched his chin "Promise?" How could the King of Hearts resist to that kind of touching? He nodded and Rain smiled pleased that her Libra charm always worked for her , even with Domon. Finally she said "It's time for your surprise"

She went inside the closet while Domon waited in the same spot. He couldn't help but to look at the curves of the woman bending down and he blushed , then looked away. She finally brought out a box and placed it next to him. "Merry Christmas Domon." Domon blushed and took it in his arms. He opened it and his face had a weird look… " A suit?" "Well Domon…you don't have one and you'll need one for new year's eve." Domon shrugged and now Rain was uncomfortable. She bit her lower lip , said nothing and went inside the bathroom to change. Domon put the box aside , took of his shoes and red cloak and fell to bed. He started thinking "A suit? Why would she give me a suit? She knows I don't like suits. Maybe she didn't know…" His thoughts were interrupted as Rain came out , turned off the lights and went to bed without saying anything. Domon was not pleased as she laid next to him , turned her back on him and tried to sleep . She would usually say "Sweet dreams Domon" but she didn't this time , and he missed that. He thought about asking, then he heard a small sob that was hidden under the pillow. "Maybe I was too harsh on her" he thought, and caressed her shoulder while whispering "I'm sorry Rain … I liked it ." She turned to him , eyes full of tears and hugged him tight. "No you didn't .I'm sorry for giving it to you." "No Rain , it's okay , come on ."-he hugged her tightly and rested her head on his shoulders and felt how Rain cried to let her emotions out. He didn't move but his heart was shattered knowing that he made her cry. He tried to sound as sweet as possible "I love you , and I liked it." At that Rain looked up to him , and stopped crying when she met his eyes. Under the moonlight , even though it was dark, she could see Domons features and a small smile in the corner of his lips. She then felt how he kissed her softly and Rain's body shivered. Her angriness went away and within the strong embrace of her loved one she fell asleep. "I ll promise you I wont make you cry anymore"- thought Domon as he watched her sleep. "Just wait till new year's Rain"- he whispered and kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The next six days seemed like nothing as Domon and Rain had a great time at Chivodees place. They enjoyed themselves and the little , usual fights between the shuffle alliance members. For the first time Domon laughed placidly at the expenses of their jokes and Rain was happy about it. Finally December 31st was there. Rain heard about the other girls plans to dress nicely and she too thought of doing that. Miss Marie Louise showed her a dress she had and it was beautiful. Rain helped her get on it and she watched as George picked her in his arms and carried her out. Natasha came downstairs dressed in a green dress, a little showy but without her glasses and her military clothes she looked radiant. Argo , dressed in a suit of the same color , waited for her , and smilingly said Good bye to Rain and left with Natasha.

Chivodee appeared in light blue and started flirting with Rain. "You know you can join the lady's club" and he proudly watched as his girls came down each one with a different dress color but all wearing the same model. "See ya Rain" he happily said and Rain smile. Sai Saici in yellow suit came down too and his monks were dressed properly. "My girl is waiting for me over there sis. You think bro and you are gonna make it?" "Yes Sai , don't worry." "We'll see you there Miss Mikamura"-the monks answered at the same time and they all left.

Rain went upstairs and tried to look for Domon but she couldn't find him. She decided to put on the dress she bought for this night but her hopes weren't so high of truly going. As she looked in the mirror she was pleased to see that her dress fit her perfectly. It was red and not that short, but the high heels revealed more than what she intended. A small necklace rested around her neck , and two big earrings matching the dress were worn. She let her hair fall over her shoulders when Domon stepped in the room. At first he blushed and then she blushed and then Rain laughed. Domon was actually wearing the tuxedo she bought him and oh boy did he look cute ! He would have pass for a gentleman if only he could have worn his tie properly. He then looked at the way the dress shaped her curves and how good red looked on her. He loved that color for Rain , always had. He moved closer to her and caressed her chin, "Ready Rain?"

By the time they got there the place was crowed. A beautiful tall Christmas tree was lighted and a huge ball shimmered in the sky. Domon and Rain had their hands together and he , overprotective , hold it tightly. He watched as Rain smiled and laughed pointing at him the funny things on the street. Finally they both laughed as they saw Natasha and Argo trying to dance with the Santa Claus , and how Chivodee and the girls were making a sensational noise in the street. The noises were great. Domon couldn't hear anymore what Rain was saying but looked up the clock and saw 11:57. He then hurried to a side of the multitude , away from the eyes of everybody. He took her in his arms , touching the tip of her forehead with his. "You look so beautiful Rain"-the words slipped out his mouth and Rain smiled. Her expression gave Domon the boost he needed to keep on going ."I…I want to tell you something" She looked at him puzzled but dare not to speak until he was done. "I already told you I love you Rain but I need to be with you …" His voice trailed and he looked again at the clock : 11:59. "I just…Rain…I know I may be stubborn but I love you Rain , will all my heart." -he showed her his shuffle crest which was red and shinning ."This hand of mine burns red , and it is telling me to grasp hold of you for ever. "- he could listen to how the people started the final countdown. Rain blushed , she could feel in her bones what was coming. As the crowd started "15, 14 , 13..." Domon showed her a little black box he just took out of his pocket, opened it and inside a beautiful golden ring shined. "Rain , will you marry me?" Rain's smile was bigger than ever and she hugged him tightly as he lift her in the air. "Yes Domon , I'll marry you!" "3, 2 , 1 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd went crazy as the two lovers kissed and the new year started , promising more than one wedding in the calendar.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding!

_Authors Note: Here it is guys, the wedding! I hope you all like it , if not…(Im sorry). Anyways , I tried to make it as cute as possible and perhaps I will update on honeymoon , not sure yet because it looks cute like this. Anyways , Happy New Year to all of you , and enjoy!_

February 14th , the day Rain Mikamura had been hoping for . When she opened her eyes she found herself alone in bed , and puzzled ; a word slipped through her lips "Domon?" When no one seemed to answer her she smiled sweetly as she rested her head on the sheets, and guessed Domon followed the "it's bad luck to see the bride before the weeding" tradition. It surprised her though that Domon would follow it , but in these few months that they were together more than one thing about Domon had surprised the young woman. Sleepy enough she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Domon was already awake in another room of the" surprise" house they would be sharing. Today his training seemed more intense than ever. His father's arrival made him more nervous and even though they were heading for church, Domon told his father that he would like to stay home a little bit longer. Doctor Kasshu scowled at him a little but finally allowed Domon to get back to his house. Domon finally moved away from the window and looked at the bed Miss Marie Louise had prepared for them. All his friends were kind enough to help him , and he was surprised that none of them revealed the big surprise to Rain. George had given him beautiful decorations for the house. Chivodees present was a comfortable crystal-table for the living room with pale wood colored chairs. Argo had given him the big bed and Natasha the kitchen utensils. Sai Saici contributed with the bathroom facilities and decorations . The monks and Chivodees crew were in charge of putting everything to order. Nonetheless Allemby appeared out of no where bringing enough food to put Domon to 300 pounds and even flowers to decorate the house. Some of those were spread on bed , little aromatic candles lighted by Miss Marie Louise to create a romantic atmosphere in the room.

Another sigh escaped Domons mouth and he looked at the simple yet exquisite clock hanging on a corner. It was time and he knew. He closed the door to find himself in the hall of his house which had two more rooms and a bathroom on the second floor. As he came down the stairs he looked at the living room to see everything well organized and some fruits carefully decorated on top of the table. He peeked in the kitchen and admire the light yellowish color that matched perfectly the white tiles adorning the warm room. He finally headed for the door , opened it , and closed it.

Rain's room wasn't as organized as she wished. In less than 30 minutes the 4 companions of Chivodee had come inside , so did Allemby , Natasha and Miss Marie Louise. They had helped her do her hair, putting some small flowers on it and the long veil. Her beautiful white dress had been wrapped tightly around her , and even her shoes were on. The girls were putting make up on Rain , and the others were coloring her nails. Rain hadn't eat and she already felt butterflies in her stomach . So many noises were making her dizzy and she kept on blushing and blushing as the "tormenting" comments emerged. Finally after the intensive care unit was done Rain was left alone in the room , and she finally looked at her expression in the mirror. She was surprised at first at how beautiful she looked, her cheeks were sweetly pink and her shining lips matched with them. Her dress was long and perfect. It revealed her full shoulders and high lighted her curvy body. She took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Oh God, I'm so nervous." The words seemed to really come out of her with a desperate cry. "I cant believe I'm marrying Domon!" This time the words were filled with happiness and she happily took the roses on her hand and headed off the room.

As Domon entered the church he saw his friends already sitting on the benches , the priest ready , and the choir already in line. The bride's mate was Miss Marie Louise , and George was his. The two Korean children were also ready and he saw how happy they were. As he tried to walk up to them a hand stopped him , he looked back and found a man with a familiar face. "Domon Kasshu , you haven't change a bit ."

"Steve?"-Domon guessed in surprised.

"That's right , couldn't miss my sister's weeding."

Before Domon stood a man almost as tall as he was , older of course . He had brownish hair, caramel eyes , and was wearing military clothes. He was as strongly built as Domon and his expression was that of a serious man. He pushed Domon to a room inside the chapel and there Domon received a big punch on his jaw. When Domon looked again the man before him was about to punch him again but Domon angrily stopped him.

"What's wrong with you Steve?"-he asked angrily.

"What's wrong with me?" -the other answer furiously. "You killed my father , and now you're dishonoring my sister by marrying her. You and your pathetic acts were the reason I had to drag myself from the colony!"

Domon just stood there , unwilling to comprehend what Steve was talking about. Steven smashed a paper across his face and Domon red it.

"_We're very sad to inform you that your father has been killed by the Neo Japan Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu. Our condolences to you and your family."-signed **Major Ulube Ishikawa** _

"This is all a lie "-grunted Domon. "This hand writing is that of the man who killed your father , he must have sent it before I killed him."

"You lie!"-Steve tried to punch Domon again and both men found themselves fighting each other. Their punches crushed the room and the noises were been heard outside. Dr. Kasshu ran and when he opened the door both Domon and Steve sprung outside still fighting . The shuffle alliance members went to the rescue and stopped the two.

"Murder!" -cried Steve "You killed my father!"

"You're mistaken , I didn't."

"Steve?"-Rain's voice stopped all motion. Steve managed to get away ,and he ran to his sister ,and hugged her. Then he jostled her and yelled frenetically "He killed dad !" Rain's eyes opened wide and started to cry.

"No , Steve. The head of the military did , he almost killed me too."

"No Rain , I got a paper" -

"You got a lie Steve. Major **Ulube Ishikawa** killed our father."

Doctor Kasshu showed Steve the transmission they had received and recorded on Earth from Doctor Mikamura , his last words, asking Domon to save Rain. Tears emerged from Steve's eyes and a muffle sound was heard as he cried on Rain's shoulders.

"The weeding will start in half an hour"-announced the priest as he and the choir retired.

Some minutes later Steve went to see Domon who was in a room fixing his suit. "I'm sorry Domon"-he said as he came in the room. Domon looked and walked up to him. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder and tried to smile- "It's okay" said Domon. "But you know…you better take care of my sister , or I'll finish what I started."- Steve smiled revealing his perfect teeth. "I promise"-said Domon and led Steve out of the room.

Rain's make up was but back , and as she headed for the most amazing hour of her life ,her brother stopped her.

"Here little Rain"-and he put a necklace around her neck- "Mom would want you to have this." Rain smiled and hugged him . "Don't cry now , I'll be sitting close to you , so when you feel nervous or you think you aren't ready…"-and he showed her their special signal .Rain laughed and nodded.

Finally, the choir started singing and the beautiful voices were heard, and Rain walked slowly to were Domon awaited her. When she finally got there Domon moved the veil up and smile to see her radiant face. The priest started talking but Domon and Rain just looked at each other, and their eyes sparkled.

Finally their attention was grabbed when the priest ask: " Do you , Domon Kasshu , take Rain Mikamura, to be none other than yourself , to stand by her side; to encourage her, and be open and honest with her; to laugh with her, and cry with her; to always love and honor her; Both freed and bound by your love, For as long as you both shall live."

"I do"-answer Domon looking placid at Rain.

"Do you , Rain Mikamura , take Domon Kasshu to be none other than yourself , to stand by his side; to encourage him, and be open and honest with him; to laugh with him, and cry with him; to always love and honor him ;Both freed and bound by your love, For as long as you both shall live."

"I do"-she answered .

The priest asked for the rings , and between the tears of the women and the smiles of the men he said : "I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Domon wrapped his arms around Rain's waist and gave her the longest kiss in man's history.

After that , he took her hands into his and said "You have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Rain hugged him tightly and smiled as her two beautiful eyes looked at him with as if all the love in the world filled them.

Everybody started clapping as they both ran down the aisles and opened the church's doors. After them everybody ran and threw little roses at them . Domon lifted Rain into his arms , and headed happily to the decorated core lander that had a "just married" sign on the back. He looked around to see his friends smiling , Steve and Dr. Kasshu on a side saying good bye , and he swung back to watch carefully how Rain's lips were highly wide and her perfect teeth smiling at him. He put her carefully on her seat and Rain screamed "Ready girls?" All the women grouped together , almost squishing each other as Rain threw her bouquet. As she looked back she found Allemby jumping up and down with it and looking curiously at Chivodee. Domon laughed and jumped in the vehicle. The both waved at everybody else , and Domon drove to their newly "perfect" life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews , I really appreciate it ! Anyways , I have been delaying the continuation of the story because I'm trying to make it as special and perfect as I can because after all , it's all about sweethearts Domon and Rain. Anyhow , I'm finally going to do it , the next chapter's rating may change the story , cope with me people and enjoy !_

Domon stepped on the pedal and Rain's veil flew in the air. She laughed and started hugging him . He turned to her , one eye on the road the other watching her while she gave him small kisses. "Oh Domon , I love you!"- Rain screamed and Domon started laughing. She was the most beautiful woman he had seeing , the best for him. He watched how she smiled at the wind caressing her sides and he loved to see her that happy.

Suddenly a Gundam appear in front of them and Domon was forced to turn the lander around , which combined with their speed , caused the "car" to turn at least 720 degrees. Rain screamed while he grunted trying to get hold of the vehicle which finally collided against a tree. "Rain! Are you okay?"-he asked worriedly but then managed to get Rain who had fallen off the car. She nodded and her eyes showed how scared she was. Domon ran towards the road to see a familiar gundam and his body jerked in anger. Rain went after him , then looked up and her hands covered her mouth.

"Give me back my Rain"-Seittes voice was heard loud enough. Domon watched Rain's white dress now half torn and dirty. "Not today!"-he thought as all his plans for the perfect night with the perfect woman seemed to fade away. His hands were turned into two fists , and he screamed "Rise God Gundam!" Rain watched in disbelief how Domon was getting inside the gundam again. After what had happened she hated gundams , their complexity , how the sticky cloth attached to the body , and made you feel every punch or shot . She felt how she wanted to scream but couldn't. She felt dizzy and snapped out of it when she saw Domon performing the final maneuvers.

"Don't fight Domon"- she screamed and Domon looked at her , helplessly. He was shocked as his opponent kicked him below his waist and he rolled with pain. Rain tried to run towards the gundam but a mechanical hand stopped her. Domon started kicking Seitte when this one showed his Rain in the gundams hand. Domons movements came to a sudden stop. "Let her go!" but Seitte kept on kicking and punching Domons body , and every time he tried to strike back Seitte would show him Rain. Domon moved away , he had to find a way back to get Rain. She kept on screaming and telling Seitte to put her down , but Seitte had gone mad for what it seemed. Domon thought of using his powerful fingers but if that hand got in the way …no …he couldn't risk Rain.

He grunted and half bending he punched the ground. Another kick from the enemy and Domon spitted some blood inside the gundam. Rain's tears watered the big hand wrapping around her waist. "Oh Domon"- she said. Domon looked at Rain and he tried to contain himself from using those fingers… "What do you want ?"- he asked , anger flowing through his veins. "I want you dead Domon Kasshu!"- Seitte screamed while kicking him again. "Fight Domon , fight!"-Rain screamed , surprising both fighters. "I'll rather die than see you dying Domon"-Rain's voice seemed to froze Seitte. "How can you love him so much?"-he asked, looking down at Rain. "I just do Seitthe , you wouldn't understand but I just do, since ever." His eyes were shut now , and with anger he answered "If you aren't mine , then you wont be his !" -and he started to crush Rain in his hand , while she screamed for Domon to help her.

The King of Heart's super mode- activated advanced towards the enemy Gundam , and with a slash cut the hand and grabbed it before it landed on the floor. Then his commanding voice was heard and Rain's tired pupils saw a burning hand flying in the sky. Her eyes were shut , but she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She then felt how two hands held her body and how a familiar voice called her name "Rain!" she tried to look up , and Domons face seemed to fade away , then she moved her hand trying to get a grip of his face , but a white cloud seemed to take over her vision , and she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------

As she started to awake Rain Mikamura found herself in a room , with some candles on a side. It was a beautiful room, and then Domon was sitting next to her , on the bed. She tried to sit up , and his hands helped her. "You got me worried Rain. How do you feel honey?" If it wasn't because of the pain in her head she could believe she just heard him call her "honey." She faked a smile to then look closely at him. His face was musky , his tuxedo as torn as her dress but there was some blood left on his lips. She hugged him tightly , and started crying on his shoulder. "Shhh Rain , it's okay . It's gone."- he caressed her back softly as he heard her sob. "I cant believe that happened Domon. Our…wedding night." He looked at the way her shoulders were dropped and kept on rubbing them. Domon took her face in his hands , carefully whipping away the tears and he smiled. "I love you."- the three words that would make any human being forget all pain. She took a hanging piece of her dress and carefully removed the blood from his lips. Domon kept quiet as she was doing so.

Rain looked deeply into his eyes. The way the light emerging from the candles colored his face gave him a special tan making him look extremely attractive. She loved the shape of his nose , and how his lips opened when he was relaxed, and just his maleness. For some reason Rain started to take off his tux, and stare at his amazing complexion , and Domon didn't complain. He himself had been staring at her while she slept , so peacefully. He enjoyed lifting her weight in the air , and how the dress casually covered one leg and left the other naked to his delight. She was perfect , smart and beautiful, and only his.

Rain realized what she did and blushed , and tried to look away but his hands stopped her, the hands that were pressing her against him, the hands that were untying her dress. Rain closed her eyes as she felt the soft lips kissed her , and she tasted his blood. Poor Domon , he who had been fighting all his life , even in his weeding night , but he did it for her, and that pleased her. Domon Kasshu , kneeling on bed was left only with his pants while he kissed Rain everywhere around her shoulders and neck. He felt something burn within him , and his love for her grew every time her body touched his. As Rain pressed herself closer to him he finally took off her dress , revealing a sexy underwear which sent chills through his body.

As they moved closer and closer both felt their breaths in each kiss , their body heat and Domons eyes were shut , while his hands wondered up and down her back and he whispered "I love you Rain.." Rain smiled , her pleasing smile , as her hand on Domons back pushed him to her , and she laid down. Domon was still kneeling , on her side. He watched as her eyes watched him , how that underwear revealed the perfect being awaiting him, how her flat stomach went up and down slowly. His hand reached for hers , and he kissed it. She smiled and caressed his face. "Are you as nervous as I am?"-she asked shyly. Domons grin made her laugh as he nodded. "Not with you Rain."-he finally answer and her hand reached his abs. Her eyes moved from that part of his body to his back , the part she had tendered so much in the past. She loved his strong complexion and touched him. As she opened her eyes she found him closer to her , almost laying on top of her. "I love you Domon."

_Well , if you're eager to know what happens next , if you're wondering if finally Rain will be Domons queen , or if someone will get there to interrupt , then keep posted for the next chapter ! Take care!_


End file.
